Tama's Cooking
by BaneOfAutumn
Summary: Tama would make a great cook.


Yuuto was tired.

He had been practicing with his powers for a rather long time now, and his body was growing numb. Nevertheless, he continued practicing, knowing that one day all this practice would come in handy.

Suddenly, however, a rag was stuffed over his mouth. He spun and saw Tama in the instant before he blacked out.

"Sweet dreams, Yuuto. You're going to need them for comfort when you wake up."

* * *

He awoke.

Yuuto was hanging from the ceiling by a rope that was tied to his feet and the ceiling.

He appeared to have been stripped of all clothing, and was rotating slightly, back and forth.

"Ah... I see you're awake."

He gasped as Tama walked into view. She was wearing a black gown which must have been made especially for her, given the fact that she looked about six years old. However, Yuuto knew that, in fact, she was hundreds of years old and would take much delight in eating him.

Tama smiled. "Don't try screaming, by the way. I ripped your voice box out."

She motioned to a nearby table, where a bloody mass that almost looked like a cube lay. Yuuto's hands went to his throat to discover crude stitches, vibrating with magic.

"Lets get started."

Tama's tongue flicked out as she said this, and she walked over to him. "Suck my pussy."

Yuuto shook his head, causing Tama to slap him in outrage. "Stick your tongue out, half-ling!"

Seeing no alternative in the mater, Yuuto stuck his tongue out hesitantly, which Tama noticed as she levitated her self to position her crotch at his mouth. "Don't worry, honey, I won't bite it off. You're going to need that later. Now suck!"

Yuuto licked her vagina slightly, which made Tama angry. She punched him in the gut, causing Yuuto to exhale sharply. "I said suck, bitch, not lick like an ice-cream cone!"

Yuuto arched his head up to probe his tongue in as deep as he could. Slowly, but getting faster and faster, he sucked as hard as he could."

Tama smiled. "Good. Now that I'm comfortable..."

She turned her attention to Yuuto's penis.

"I can focus on my dinner."

And without further ado, she plunged in, revealing fangs to completely make mincemeat of Yuuto's erect tool. Yuuto spasmed and screamed with no voice, causing his head to go limp and his eyes to roll back into his head.

Tama moved her mouth away to punch him in the gut again. "Bitch! Did I tell you to stop sucking? Keep fucking sucking!"

Yuuto spasmed, but arched his head up and obliged as Tama continued to devour his penis. Blood, piss, and cum flew everywhere as the testicles were devoured next, sending a milky red liquid running down his shirt.

But Tama wasn't done yet. Her mouth became like a drill, completely chowing through the front of the pelvic bone until there was a little indent where Yuuto's groin had been.

Tama grinned and licked her lips. She then shot out her tongue, which reached above her, onto the rafter that Yuuto was hanging from, and got a cup. The tongue put the cup into her hands, which she used to gather some of the ungodly mixture.

Tama hummed happily and got off of Yuuto, causing him to black out from stimulation and sheer pain. She walked over to a blender, perched on a table, and poured it in. She licked up the remaining drops that stuck to the sides of the cup.

She moaned in ecstasy. "What's wrong, Yuuto? You don't look so good."

She picked up a needle and walked over to him. "You look like you could lose some weight, you know what I mean?" And she stuck the needle into one of the veins on his wrist, causing him to bolt awake screaming-well, if he had had a voice box to scream with, he would have been screaming. Right now he was mainly just crying and having his mouth open and shut a couple dozen times.

"By the way, that was a combination of adrenaline and laxatives. Looks like the adrenaline is kicking in."

She walked over to the table.

"But what if you don't have anything in your system? Hmm...Oh, wait!"

She picked up the voice box and walked back over to him, a demonic smile on her face.

"Eat."

Yuuto spasmed. He scrunched his mouth close, only to have Tama pinch his nostrils with her obscenely long tongue. When he opened his mouth for a gasp of air, she forced the box into his mouth and scrunched it shut.

If he had been alive later, he wold have said that it didn't taste too bad. It was pretty bland, with a surprisingly pleasing texture. It was down his throat before he knew it.

Suddenly, Tama bent down slightly to look him in the eyes. "You know, you look kind of cute like this."

Her tongue shot out and started licking his nipple, creating another spasm from Yuuto.

Tama chuckled and stood straight up. "Let's see, the laxatives should be working very soon now."

She grabbed a bowl from the counter and levitated herself to his anus.

"Ooh, that's a problem. You're too tight here. I should do something about that."

Her tongue shot out and probed his anus, licking around inside and basically doing the double job of cleaning it and loosening it up.

Tama suddenly stiffened and quickly pulled her tongue back. "Watch out! It's here! The shit storm is here!"

Yuuto unconsciously and unwillingly clenched as his fecal matter was propelled out into Tama's bowl. IT was red and black, and make a sloppy sound as it entered. It didn't really even shoot out, it kinda just sludged out.

Tama grinned, and flew over to the blender, pouring it all in. Yuuto threw up as soon as Tama licked the bowl clean, which made her smile.

"You want to make another contribution? How sweet."

She picked up a ladle and scooped up the vomit, dumping it into the blender. "I should have my own cooking show. 'Tama cooks chemicals for all!' Don't you think that would be popular?"

She seemed to take his silence as a yes as she blended the whole sloppy mess. The blender sounded like it was going to break at any minute, but it held together as Tama glanced into the sludge.

It was a dark brown with tinges of light red, and was something between a solid and a liquid. Tama smiled as she poured a glass for herself and Yuuto.

Yuuto started spazzing out when she approached him with the glass. "What? I went to all the trouble of making this for you and now you won't even drink it?"

But Yuuto had had enough for an hour, and he slumped, dead from shock. Tama glanced at him, and sighed.

"Guess I'll toast to myself, then, Cheers!"

She downed the glasses in one go. It tasted chunky and liquidly at the same time, bloody feces that seemed to catch in her throat and then slide down with an unexpected smoothness.

Delicious.


End file.
